The present invention relates to a lift and, more particularly, to a portable lift for hoisting materials at a construction site.
Hoisting materials such as trusses, roofing, block sheathing and the like up to higher building levels is dangerous and exhausting by hand. Current machine lifts require proprietary frame sections that are costly, hard to transport, hard to store and cannot be cut to needed lengths. Further, current machines are heavier, and difficult to transport and set up.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved lift machine for hoisting materials at a construction site.